I will make him love me!
by MCL3690
Summary: Hwoarang asks Jin to marry him but Jin refuses. Soon they make a bet on Hwoarang trying to get Jin to fall in love with him. What will happen?
1. Question

**I hope that you enjoy!**

One day Jin was walking down the street when all of a sudden he sees Xiaoyu run towards him.

"Hey Xia- HEY!! What's the big idea!?" Xiaoyu was grabbing him by his ear and pulling him.

"Jin you have to hurry up! You can't just stroll through the park!"

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because you are suppose to be somewhere right now!"

"And where would that be!?"

"At the new restaurant! Now hurry up and go!" When Xiaoyu said that she threw him into the mail box.

_**BAM!**_

"Owwwwwwwwwww!!

"Go Jin! Shake it off and go!"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm going" Jin said with a pissed off attitude

_After twenty very painful minutes of walking..._

Jin walks into the new restaurant and he doesn't see any employees.

_What the hell?_

When Jin looked to his left he saw Hwoarang sitting in one of the chairs looking anxious

_Why the hell is he here? And is he the on I'm suppose to meet?_

"Hey Hwoarang, have you seen anyone that wants to meet me here?"

"Ummmmmm Jin, I'm the one that you're suppose to meet..."

"Okay then, What did you want to talk to me about? It must be pretty damn important for you to send Xiaoyu to get me to come here" Jin said whilee taking one of the seats.

"I have to tell you something that I can't keep in any longer!

"Okay, so you're the one who invited me this restaurant? You're the one that got my head banged into a mail box? You're the one that told me to come here JUST SO YOU COULD TELL ME SOMETHING THAT COULD HAVE BEEN TOLD ON THE PHONE!?"

"Yeah, but If I told you over the phone it would ruin the whole thing"

"Uggggghhhhhhh!!"

"Okay fine. I am going to make this short and sweet: Jin Kazama, WILL YOU MARRY ME!!" Hoarang yelled as he was on one knee. It would have been perfect if only he had a ring.

Everybody outside of Japan could have heard that. Everybody that was outside the restaurant look at both of them. Jin was shocked. Everybody else was clapping.

"**WHAT!!"**

"Could you be any louder?"

Jin couldn't say anything. He was still in shock from the last sentence.

"Hey Jin?"

_" "_

"Jin?"

_" "_

"Jin!"

"WHAT!?"

"What's your answer?"

"Hell to the no. I will **never** marry you"

"W-Why not Honey Bun?" Hwoarang was fighting tear right about now.

"Hold up. I am** not** your honey bun. I was **never** your honey bun. I will **never** be your honey bun. Got it? Good"

"But what about the good times we shared? You know all the blood sweat and tears that we shared"

"I seriously do not know what you're on, but you're crazy. We never shared blood, sweat, or tears. Besides I'm straight. Do you hear me? **I am straight**"

Hwoarang just looked at him shocked. He could not believe what he was hearing. Sure he knew that Jin wasn't that way, but he thought that he would at least try it. Who knows he might like it.

"Fine then if you don't want me, who **do **you want?"

"You don't need to know but all I have to say is that person is a girl"

"OH!! Okay I see how you are. Fine be that way. Don't try. All I know is that I will make you love me by the end of this month.

"Is that a challenge?" Jin sounded interested.

"You bet it is"

"Fine. Its a deal you have to make me love you by the end of this month"

"Oh trust me, I will" Hwoarang had a devious smirk on his face

They shook hands on it and and Jin walked out of the restaurant.

"Well I guess I should go home to get ready for the plans that Hwoarang has for me"

**Okay so I know that I put Hwoarang out of character but if he was in character it wouldn't be funny. Please reveiw! Hits doesn't really tell me that you read the story. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Surprise

**Hey, It's me again. I would like to say thanks to the people who reviewed. I appreciate it. ) Well here's the second chapter to "I will make him love me". Enjoy!**

_Summary: Jin was walking down the street when he saw Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was suddenly dragging Jin by the ear and yelling at him about him being somewhere at that time. When she was done Jin was walking to the restaurant he was suppose to be at where he saw Hwoarang. Hwoarang asks Jin to marry him but Jin refuses. So they make a bet about Hwoarang trying to get Jin to love him by the end of the month._

_Later that evening..._

Jin was sitting in his quiet house. Xiaoyu had just left and he now had a headache. Hwoarang was sitting outside of Jin's house in a bush waiting for his plan to start. Jin was about to go upstairs to his bedroom when all of a sudden the doorbell rang. Jin went the door to see a surprise.

_This should wake him up a bit..._

Jin looked up to see...

**Hwoarang in a speedo**

"Hey."

Jin didn't say a thing, so Hwoarang let himself in.

"So Jin, like what you see?"

"Hoawang, What the hell are you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I would coming to see you, so i got dressed up." (See what Hwoarang means is dressing up means less clothing.)

"So this is your idea of dressing up?"

"Yep."

"Oh boy. Listen, Hwoarang, I'm not that kind of guy and-"

"Okay then well I have some clothes on my motorcycle so-"

"Hwoarang, why are you so damn desperate anyway?"

"I'm not desperate, I just like you, a lot."

"Just get out."

"But-"

"Now."

"Fine, but if you miss me that's not my fault."

"That won't happen."

"Are you sure because I have checker and-"

"I'll be fine."

"Fine."

"Hwoarang then walks out of the door like a little girl that was mad because she didn't get candy.

"But I will be back."

**Okay well I know it was a short chapter but the next one will not fail you. The setting is in Hwoarang's mom's house. Oh and thanks **_Salysa _**for giving me pointers. Please Review!**


	3. Mother

**Hey everybody!! I have now decided that I am going to update every other day or every day if I have time! So that means you can read this very entertaining story almost every day! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Summaray: Jin as sitting in his house when Hwoarang came to his door. Jin opened the door to see Hwoarang on a speedo. Hwoarang let himself in and then they a argument. Jin finally convinces Hwoarang to leave._

When Hwoarang left Jin's House he went somewhere else besides his own house...

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Who is it?"

"It's me mom."

"Oh, okay. Come on in." Hwoarang comes in to see his mother sitting on her couch. She hasn't looked at him yet

"So what's up?"

"I'm have relationship problems." Hworang's mother quickly got up then sat back down when she saw what he was wearing.

"OMG. What the hell are you wearing? Is all this for me?"

"NO, Ayame, It's not for you. It's for my soon to be husband." Hwoarang said proudly.

"Don't use my real name and you don't need to do all this for him. Just punch him in the face. That's what I did to your father." Ayame said as she got up to get a beer.

"So is that why he's taking a year vacation from you?"

"Hey he knew it was out of love."

"Okay mom, whatever. So what should I do?"

"Surprise him with a kiss. He'll fall in love with you then. Or maybe try giving him a lap dance that might help. It helped with me."

"Yeah it worked **really **good." Hwoarang said with a sarcastic sound in his voice.

Just try, okay?"

"I'll try

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I punch **you **in the face."

"Yes sir!" Hwoarang said as he marched out of Ayame's house.

"Damn Kid." Ayame mumbled as she went to get another beer.

_The Next Day..._

Hwoarang was once again in on of Jin's bushes outside of his house. Hwoarang knocked on Jin's door...

_With Jin..._

Jin was sitting in his bed watching spongbob squarepants, when he heard someone at the door. Jin quickly got up to get the door. When he came to the door he fell straight forward and-

**_BAM!_**

Once again Jin had hit his head on something hard.

"OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" Both of them yelled in unison.

Jin looked up to see a certain person...

"What the heck Hwoarang?! What are you doing here? You just totally interrupted my spongbob squarepants time!"

"Well sorry but I-. Wait did you just say spongebob squarepants time?"

"Yeah. Why?" Hwoarang just looked at Jin like he was crazy. " What? Can't I have my spongebob time?!"

"Well, yeah, but spongebob?"

"Oh course. Spongebob is awesome!"

"Riiiiiiiigggggghhhhhhtttttt. So anyway I just came by to give you this."

Hwoarang gave Jin a kiss.

"So bye bye." Hwoarang ran out of Jin's house before Jin could catch him.

**"Hwoarang!!"**

Jin was about to run after him but his head started hurting.

"Oh well. I'll get him next time." Jin then started walking back up the stairs to go watch some more spongebob.

**Okay well that's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to the people who have reviewed! And Please review!**


	4. Randomness!

**Hello people! I am very sorry for making you wait. Please except my apology by reading the random chapter. My cousin and I wrote this at 3:00 in the morning so I hope it's funny. By the way my cousin is **_Starrypinkangel09._

_By Starrypinkangel09_

Jin sleep peacefully in his bed when suddenly there was a huge crash through his window. He woke up instantly, being completely unsurprised by who came barging through his window.

For there, swinging on a long rope was no other than…

Hwoarang: JIN!!

Jin(thinking): God, please kill me…

Then out of nowhere a huge laser dot was aimed at his head.

God: Okay just gotta get a clear shot.

Then suddenly his phone rang.

God: Hello? Kar-ha-haren!

Hwoarang: HI JIN!! I was just in the neighborhood and I thought: Why don't I go see my soon to be husband, Jin?!

Jin: Hwoarang?

Hwoarang: Yes?

Jin: I'm going to ask this as calmly as possible…WHY THE HELL DID YOU BUST THROUGH MY FREAKIN WINDOW!! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF FUCKING DOOR?!

Hwoarang: Well I was thinking to use the door, but what better way to bug you and cause collateral damage by doing it this way?!

Jin: I hate you, so much!

Hwoarang: Oh I almost forgot. I made something for you. Here catch.

Hwoarang then tossed a semi- big box at him and it clonked him right on the head!

**WHAM!**

Jin: OWWWW!! YOU STUPID BASTARD!! DOES MY FACE LOOK LIKE MY HANDS TO YOU?!

Hwoarang: No of course not. Your face is much cuter than your hands.

Jin decided to just let that one slide and grabbed the box off his head. He laid it down on his lap and opened it up.

Jin: What the hell is this?

Hwoarang: It's a pie. I made just for you.

Jin( Thinking): This thing might kill me..

Hwoarang: Go ahead try it.

Jin: Look genius. No fork, no plate. What do you expect me to do. Eat with my hands?!

Hwoarang: Well that would look cute. And I could wipe crumbs off your face.

Jin just glared at him.

Jin: Not happening.

Hwoarang: Well I figure you might say that. So I brought these.

Then out of nowhere he pulls out a plastic plate and fork and handed it to Jin. Jin gave him a weird look.

Jin: I don't even want to know where you pulled these out from…

Hwoarang: Come on, try it.

Jin sighed and just gave up. He knew that Hwoarang would not get off his back until he tried it, so he decided to give in just this once.

He cut off a piece of the pie and laid on the plate, then he took a bite. Hwoarang looked at him with glistening, hopeful eyes. Jin's face seemed expressionless at first. Then his whole face turned red and he started spitting out fire.

Jin: WHAT THE HELL IS IN THIS STUPID PIE?!

Hwoarang looked up in the air thinking.

Hwoarang: Well there's some apples and some cinnamon, oh and the most important ingredient…10 jalapeño peppers and two gallons of hot sauce!!

Jin looked at him like he was insane.

Jin(Thinking): I should just lock him up in a box and send him off to sea and ship him off to stupid retard island. He'd probably fit right in. I bet no one would even notice he was gone.

Jin: Hey Hwoarang… do you want to know what I think of your pie?

Hwoarang: More than anything!!

Jin then grabbed the pie and tossed it with full force, right at his face. Hwoarang licked off some off pie dripping down his face and smiled.

Hwoarang: Mmmm…tasty.

Jin then got up from his bed and walked towards Hwoarang. Then he looked at him and smiled and put an arm around him. Hwoarang blushed.

Jin: Hwoarang…I hope I don't seem rude. But I have a long day ahead of me and really should start getting ready. You understand don't you?

Hwoarang: Oh yes of course I do.

Jin: Good. Then you'll understand when I do this.

Jin then grabbed him by the arm and tossed him out the window that he had smashed into.

Hwoarang: AAHHHHHHHH!!

Then **SPLAT!!**

Hwoarang was just laying flat on the pavement.

Jin: And I expect the money to pay for my window too. AND DON'T EVER BREAK IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!!

Hwoarang: I'll send you a check, my love.

Jin just snarled.

Jin: I really should consider that shipping him off to sea thing. He's so full of it!

He then threw out the box the pie was in, but not before stuffing a bowling ball in it and dropping it down towards Hwoarang's face.

Hwoarang: OWWWWWW!!

Jin: Sorry, I thought it was your hands!

**The very next day…**

_By MCL3690_

Jin was sound asleep in his comfortable bed. When all of a sudden a certain red head came to wake him up.

"Hey Jin!'' Hwoarang yelled from outside the window.

Jin woke up from his dream of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, My Little Pony, and Sesame Street to hear yelling.

"What?!" Jin yelled from the bed clearly knowing who was yelling.

"I like Spam and Corn!" Hwoarang said coming into Jin's house.

Jin just looked at Hwoarang with his eyebrows raised, trying to figure out which mental institution he should take Hwoarang to.

"And you are telling me this why?"

"Because my little Brunette Beauty, I felt like being silly!"

"OMG. What the hell did you just call me?" Jin asked making sure he heard right.

"You hear me sweetie. You're my little brunette beauty."

"AND NOW YOU'RE CALLING ME SWEETIE?! I SHOULD HIT YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD THIS A STICK OF SALAMI!!"

"And why would you do that?"

"To cause you brain damage!"

"But I like my brain. Just use a loaf of bread. It's softer and more comfortable, so I would actually be willing for you to hit me upside the head."

"UGGGHHHH!!" Jin just wanted to go back to sleep.

"What's wrong honey?"

Ignoring that phrase, Jin said…

"I'm tired and I really don't want to deal with you right now."

"Oh. Okay well I will be out of your way. Bye Jin"

Hwoarang then jumped out of the window instead of being throw out. While Jin went back to sleep to see Billy and his friends, Elmo and the gang and the best animal group in the world, My little Pony.

**The day after that…**

_By Starrypinkangel09_

Hwoarang was walking down the street, simply thinking of Jin. And how to finally get him within his reach.

Hwoarang: What do I have to get finally get to him. Maybe I can get my hands on him. Even for a second. I could get him in my clutches but how. Let's see how did always avoid me in the past?

Flashback..

Jin: DAMMIT HWOARANG!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!(Jin shouted while running down the street.)

Hwoarang: YOU CAN'T AVOID MY LOVE FOREVER!

Jin: LIKE HELL I CAN'T!! I'D RATHER EAT THE SNOT FROM A DISEASED, RABBID, MIDEVIL BEAVER THAN TO EVER DATE YOU!!

Hwoarang: I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN THAT MY LOVE!!

Jin: STOP CALLING ME YOUR LOVE DAMNIT!! I LIKE WOMEN!! NOT GUYS ALRIGHT!! BACK THE HELL OFF!!

Jin ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk and jumped over a trashcan and tipped it over, trying to hopefully slow him down. Hwoarang jumped over it as soon as it was tipped over. Jin was looking a sanctuary. Just something, anything that could keep Hwoarang away. Then out of no where a beacon of hope finally appeared, and he took his chance at it.

Xiaoyu: Hey Jin! What's-epp! Jin what the hell are you doing?!

Jin had picked her up and looped their arms together and held her on his back, her slightly elevated from the ground.

Jin: Shhh…I'm hiding.

Xiaoyu: From what?!

Then she saw Hwoarang started running toward her.

Xiaoyu(Thinking): I should've known. (Speaking) Why are you hiding behind me?! You're like twice my size!! You really think he won't see you?!

Jin: You have no idea how stupid Hwoarang is. Just wait.

Hwoarang stopped right in front of Xiaoyu.

Hwoarang: Hey Xiaoyu. What are you doing out here?

Xiaoyu looked at her feet elevated from the ground.

Xiaoyu: Oh you know…just hanging around.

Hwoarang: Yeah about that. Why exactly are you floating?

Xiaoyu looked at him like he had a mutant brain sucking alien on his face.

Xiaoyu(Thinking): Can he not see Jin clearly hiding behind me. How dense is he? (Speaking) Ummm… I have know idea why I'm floating. I just woke up this morning then next thing I knew **BAM! **I was floating.

Hwoarang: Oh. That's cool Hey you haven't seen Jin?

Xiaoyu(thinking): What the hell is wrong with him?!

Jin slightly turned his head toward her and vigorously shook his head no!

Xiaoyu: Umm…no. I haven't seen him. But if I do, I'll be sure to let you know.

Hwoarang: Okay then. Thanks. See ya later. You really should show me that floating trick of yours one of these days. ( He said while slightly walking away)

Xiaoyu just looked at him stunned. And after what she just experienced, she just gave up all hope of Hwoarang being any smarter that a brain dead hamster.

Xiaoyu: Will do Hwoarang.

Then with that, Jin started to walk, with Xiaoyu still on his back. And before long. Hwoarang was out of site. Once at a safe distance, Jin put her back on the ground.

Xiaoyu: Okay you have some explaining to do! What the hell was that all about?!

Jin turned to her and smiled which took her by surprise. Then without warning, he gave her a kiss on her cheek. She blushed like crazy.

Jin: Don't worry about it. I'll see you later okay?

Xiaoyu held her cheek in disbelief.

Xiaoyu: Ummm…Ok…

Jin smiled then he started to run off, but then he turned back to her.

Jin: Thanks Xiaoyu. I owe you one.

Then he ran off.

Xiaoyu: This was probably the strangest day of my life.

**End flashback**

Hwoarang: Wow that was pretty stupid of me back then…sigh…I guess I'll never get him.

Then, by a stroke of luck he saw Jin walking down the street, with his nose in a book.

Hwoarang smirk.

Hwoarang: Then again….Never say never….JIN WAIT UP!!

Once hearing his voice, Jin quickly took to his heels and ran.

Hwoarang(Thinking): Well I gotta say. I definitely love the chase.

_Hwoarang woke up from his dream of memories and ideas..._

"I don't think some of that is going to work..."

**Well there you have it. The most random chapter in this whole story. This was a treat for all the people that waited for it. I will be working on the fifth chapter tomorrow morning. Also please review so i know what you think of this story.**


	5. What the hell!

**Hello again people from everywhere! I am sorry to say that I can not continue the cycle of publishing every other day. because of sudden writer's block. Instead of that I will try to update as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

_Summary: Complete and total Randomness. _

Jin was walking around town to find himself something to eat. As he was walking around he found Xiaoyu walking around.

"Hey Xiaoyu. What's up?"

"Oh hey Jin. I was just buying some food for tonight."

When Jin looked at Xiaoyu's bags, he found something he did not expect.

"Hey Xiaoyu, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have lingerie?"

"Do you have a problem with a 17 year old buying lingerie?!" People stared at her with surprise.

"No it's just that-"

**_SMACK!_**

"Hmp!" Xiaoyu walked off with anger while Jin just stood there with a red hand mark on his cheek.

"I think that might have broken a bone." Jin said while rubbing his cheek and wincing

_After the painful accident..._

Jin was sitting at his table eating the steak that he bought from the store. While he was eating a sudden crash came from his window.

"JIN- JIN!"

Jin just sat there with his eye twitching from Hwoarang's new nick-name.

"Why the hell do you alway have to break my stuff whenever you come into my house?"

"I don't know, but that hurts Jin." Hwoarang said holding a hand to his heart. "Anyway's did you miss me?!"

"No. Why are you wearing a robe in the middle of summer?"

"Because I have a surprise for you." Hwoarang said dropping the robe.

Jin just sat there , frozen with his mouth in a "o" shape. Jin saw Xiaoyu's lingerie on Hwoarang. It was a one piece that was lacey on the top and bottom and the rest was just black. But that wasn't why he was in shock. He was in shock because it fit Hwoarang perfectly. Jin would have snatched him up a long time ago if it hadn't had been his guy friend that was a stalker in the lingerie.

"WHAT THE HELL HWOARANG?"

"What? I just wanted to dress nice for you so you can get your next present." Hwoarang said walking over to him.

"I do not want any present from you!" Jin said shacking his head back and forth rapidly.

Hwoarang finally made it to Jin. When he got there, he was facing Jin and started to sway his hips back and forth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Giving you a lap dance silly!"

"OH MY GOD. GET OFF ME!"

"Nope." Hwoarang said starting to dance on Jin's lap.

Jin was getting really frustrated and started to leave to only find out that he was duck taped down to the chair.

"What the hell did you do to me?!"

"I ducked taped you so you wouldn't get away."

"UGGHHH!!"

_Ten minutes later..._

Jin had finally made his way out of the duck tape and he threw Hwoarang off of him.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For giving me a lap dance. Now get out!"

"Fine. But i will be back." Hwoarang said walking out the door.

When Hwoarang left Jin found himself missing Hwoarang...

**Well there's the fifth chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one. Like always please review because they do mean a lot to me. I will probably hae the next chapter by Saturday. If not sooner. **


	6. I love you!

**Hi again! Now I have to say that writer's block has not made its presence since the last chapter. Hopefully I will be updating sooner. By the way I thought that you might want to know how many days Hwoarang has left before the love deadline. He has 14 days left. Sorry I should have told you sooner. Like always, enjoy!**

_Summary:Jin sees Xiaoyu with lingerie and gets smacked by her. Later Hwoarang comes into Jin's house once again with the same lingerie that Jin saw earlier and gives Jin a lap dance. After the lap dance Jin tell Hwoarang to get out but ends up missing him when he leaves._

Hwoarang was walking back to his house the lap dance. He was thinking of new ideas since his mother's ideas weren't working.

"What should I do..." Hwoarang said scratching his chin in a intelligent way.

Hwoarang was soon back at his house on his bed.

"Maybe I should just forget about him..." Hwoarang said as he dosed off into a deep sleep.

_The Next Day..._

Hwoarang was walking to the dojo when he saw Baek was jumping up and down being anxious on the sidewalk.

"What the hell is wrong with you Baek?"

"Hwoarang, I have something to say to you."

_cricket,cricket._

"And that is?"

"Oh. You wanted to know?"

"Duh." Hwoarang said rolling his eyes.

"Okay I'm in love with you!"

Hwoarang just fainted. They were both unaware that tat a certain someone was standing right behind Baek. Xiaoyu went down the street grabbed someones drink, went back to the scene, and spit it out in Baek's face.

"Xiaoyu!" Baek said wiping off his face.

"I have to tell Jin about this! To the Pony Vehicle!"

Xiaoyu then ran to her fabulous pink car and drove to Jin's house.

_Twenty Minutes Later..._

Xiaoyu ran out of her car then tripped on Jin's porch step. Then she knocked on the door.

"Yes Xiaoyu?"

"JIN! BaektoldHwoarangthathelovedhim!" (Translation:Baek told Hwoarang that he loved him!)

"What?! Are you serious!"

"Yes I saw the whole thing! I even spat someones drink in his face! The I got in my Pony vehicle and drove here."

"Well then I- Did you just say Pony Vehicle?" Jin said looking at her confused.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Wait here." Jin said shutting the door in her face.

_With Jin..._

'What am doing? I don't even like the guy! Or do I?' Jin thought as he ran up the stairs.

'If I didn't love him then I wouldn't be doing this, right? Right.' Jin was now starting to get dressed.

'Let me make a list:He's nice, funny, smart, and very sexy...' He was getting on his shoes.

'We have known each other for a long time and I do miss his presence when he leaves me... I guess I do love him...' Jin was now running down the stairs.

'I guess I'm not straight after all.' Jin thought with a smirk on his face as he opened the door.

Xiaoyu turned to see Jin with a black suit on with some very nice dress shoes and his hair not as messy as it usually was.

"Whoa. Where are hell **you **going?"

"To get my man back!" Jin yelled as he ran to his black convertible and began to drive off.

**Well there you have it. The sixth chapter. I have finally been able to add some romance into it. Now I want you people to tell me what you think will happen next. Who knows maybe you might be right. Please Review!**


	7. The Final chapter

**I am so sorry that I am late! It just with school is starting and I have to prepare for classes. Please forgive me and my bull crap by reading this chapter as it will be the last chapter. I promised myself I would finish it before school and I am keeping this promise. Enjoy!**

_Summary: Hwoarang was thinking about giving up on Jin. The next day Hwoarang gets surprising news from Baek. Baek tells him that he loves him. Later on when Xiaoyu told Jin about that, Jin got into a suit and went to find Hwoarang._

Jin was getting ready to speed down the street when Xiaoyu stopped him by standing in front of his car.

"What in the name of the my little pony are you doing Jin?"

"I'm driving. Duh. What are **you **doing Xiaoyu? Jin said with his word dripping of sarcasm.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that you didn't even like Hwoarang."

"Well If I didn't like him do you think I would even be doing this?"

"Well no but last night when I was stalking- I mean visiting Hwoarang he said "maybe I should just forget about him.""

"Oh." Jin said looking down at the bottom of his car. "Are you sure?"

"He probably didn't mean it though." Xiaoyu said trying to comfort Jin.

"Well whether he meant it or not I am still go to tell him my feelings." Jin said seriously as he watched Xiaoyu move so he could speed away.

_After a five minute drive and almost running over someone..._

Jin ran out of the car to go to Hwoarang's front porch. He ran too fast and hit his head on Hwoarang's door, making it sound like he knocked.

"I am really getting tired of that."

Hwoarang then answered the door with a ice pack on his head.

"Oh my gosh. Hwoarang, what happened to you?" Jin said with concern wrapping around his words.

"Oh this? I just fell on the back of my head onto the concrete sidewalk." Hwoarang said acting like he got poked instead of hitting his head. "Why are you here any-." Hwoarang didn't get to finish his sentence because he saw that Jin was wearing a tux instead of his regular flame pants. Hwoarang was getting ready to pounce but then he thought about how weird that would look to his neighbors. All he thought in his head was it was illegal to be that sexy.

"How about we talk about this over dinner?"

"I guess." Hwoarang said while getting his shoes and walking out the door. If this was 2 days ago they would have been married by now but he was still in the dilemma of giving up on him or not.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Jin and Hwoarang walked into this really fancy restaurant where even the forks were gold instead of silver.

"Kazama." Jin said to the waitress.

"Right this way."

When Jin and Hwoarang sat down and ordered their drinks, Hwoarang leaned down to Jin and said: "Where the hell did you get the money to afford this? A **drink **is 10.00."

"My family is rich. duh."

The waitress came back with their drinks but she always keep leaning towards a certain person. Jin was starting to get really angry.

"Well I will be back with your food. The waitress said while "tripping" and giving Hwoarang a view of her chest. Of course Hwoarang wasn't even looking at her. He was too busy looking at Jin. But Jin thought Hwoarang was looking.

"Opps. Sorry about that." The waitress said walking away.

"So what is this all about Jin?"

"Well I have been wanting to tell you something."

"And that is?"

" I-."

"Here is your food." The waitress said. Here lips looked like they were covered in gloss. Once she walked away Hwoarang started to eat but Jin just let is food get cold.

"I wanted to say that I- You ate my food."

"And it was delicious!" People were giving their tables weird looks.

"Anyway what I wanted to say was that-."

"Here is your check!" The waitress said ruining the moment. Again.

"Okay one of these pieces of paper has a number that is way to long to be our check." Hwoarang said still not getting the fact that has been getting hit on all day.

"Well that's because one is my number." The waitress said blushing

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT! He is not interesting in you lady! He is mine and mine alone!" Jin yelled making everybody stare at him in shock.

"Listen Hwoarang! I have been trying to tell you all night that I am in love with you! I have been and always will be. But this idiot of a waitress has been interrupting me all night and couldn't understand that you didn't notice her. What I have been trying to say is that I want to marry you!" Jin said panting while the waitress had walked away.

"Oh" Was all Hwoarang said as his mouth was still in a "o" shape but it quickly turned into a smirk." So what you mean to tell me that you fell in love with me before the month was over?"

"YES!" Jin yelled trying to get Hwoarang to understand.

"Good." Hwoarang said as he leaned in to kiss Jin. Once their lips met it was like the fourth of July all over again.

"Lets go home Jin."

"Can we watch Sesame Street?"

"Duh. What else would we do?"

They soon walked out of the building holding hands without even paying the bill.

**So that is the story of Jin and Hwoarang. So was it funny? Romantic? Mushy? Tell me what you think by dropping off a review. ****I would like to thank** everyone **for reviewing. The reviews mean a lot to me and they inspire me to keep writing. I would also like to say thank you to the people that put me on their alerts. ****That makes me want to update faster. I would like to say that people that put up with my bull crap and still review or keep me on alert are amazing. Without you guys it would have just been a one shot like I planned it to. Thank you again!**


End file.
